Renewing a Nation
by Mr.Wallace
Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer  Daniel  had decided to settle down in any way he can...until the Brotherhood comes calling to involve him in what would become textbook history.
1. Chapter 1

**Renewing a Nation**

**A Fallout 3 Fanfiction**

**Quest Added: Rebuild the Nation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Fallout or its affiliates.

Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer (Daniel) had decided to settle down in any way he can in his 'luxury' apartment in Megaton. He is quickly called out of retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in the mass reconstruction effort for the Wasteland. Follows a very high karma Lone Wanderer. Romance: Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons.

Description of the Lone Wanderer (Daniel): Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tan complexion. Small wave hair style.

Chapter One

Today was laundry day for the Daniel, also known as the Lone Wanderer by almost all of the Wastelanders that inhabited the godforsaken spot of land that was the Capital Wasteland. Once every two weeks, he would make the five hour walk from his apartment in Megaton to the lake of clear water near the Jefferson Memorial. This week he was kind enough to take Old Lady Azota's laundry and wash them for her in exchange for a loaf of fresh bread, a rare delicacy. He walk casually in what was known as pre-war clothes. He decided to wear casualwear today. Why would the Lone Wanderer, hero of the Capital Wasteland be wearing such nostalgic clothes? To be quite honest, Daniel HATED heavy armor. Wearing his Brotherhood power armor was more of a chore than it was a convenience. When he roamed the Wasteland irradiating some of the last pockets of super mutants, he would usually wear something lighter. If an overlord was involved, or his travels involved walking across areas of radiation, he would gladly wear the power armor. Daniel was sort of a legend among super mutants. With most shots coming from long distances from the end of a sniper rifle, it was rare you even heard the gun crack before your head was cut clean off.

Daniel reached the lake in good time. "Sir!" a Brotherhood Knight said clicking his boots together and saluting. He gave a half-hearted salute in return and headed down the banks towards the lake. 'God! Leave me alone! I'm off duty!' he mentally cried out. Daniel hated being saluted while off duty from the Citadel, it just drew him attention that he didn't really want. He grabbed the wash basin he always left near one of the pipes that pumped clean water into the lake and set his duffel bag as well as his rifle down. He filled the basin with crystal clear water, poured a generous amount of Abraxo cleaner into the basin, and began to wash the clothes one by one.

Daniel liked making the trip once in a fortnight. It let his mind wander and gave him some alone time. As he washed he glanced at the Sentinel pin, not more than an inch wide, that resided on the left side of his shirt collar. Even though he was the second highest rank in the Brotherhood by unanimous vote from the Council, he still remained humble. He was given this pin when he received his Paladin power armor. He was told that he was to wear it when he was not wearing his Brotherhood armor to show his rank and to show Brotherhood allegiance. He remembered that day, when Elder Lyons gave him the wooden crate that contained his pin and Paladin power armor…he was so proud. He even remembered his heart flutter a bit when Sarah Lyons, the only other Paladin, applauded and gave him a wink.

He finished up his laundry in a little under an hour and used a small coil of wire between two pipes to hang his clothes to dry for the afternoon. It was then he was interrupted.

"Paladin Daniel, sir?" Asked one of the head scribes at the Purifier. Daniel turned around, "Yes? What can I get for you?" He asked being as pleasant as he could be. "I have Elder Lyons on the ham radio…he wishes to speak with you." Said the scribe walking towards the table with the ham radio.

Daniel walked up to the table with the radio and sat down. "Lone Wanderer to the Citadel…come in Citadel." He said. "Ahh, my good Paladin, how are you enjoying your new public life?" He asked in a very pleasant manner. "Well it's alright, I guess. Is there something I can do for you Elder Lyons, sir?" He asked respectfully. "Yes, indeed there is. The High Council is holding a series of meetings that are involving the general reconstruction of the Wasteland. Seeing as though you are one of our two Head Paladins, you hold a seat on the Council. All of us are eager to hear your suggestions as to the fact that you are much more familiar with the Wasteland than all of us. We convene tomorrow at noon. We plan on having a week long session of meetings, so we do hope you plan accordingly." Elder Lyons explained. "Yes, sir. I will be there." Daniel answered obediently. "Will I need to wear my power armor as uniform?" He inquired, hoping he could get out of wearing that damned heavy suit donned with medals. "No, that won't be necessary. I've already had one of our runners drop off a new uniform at your home in Megaton. I have decided that it is costing the Brotherhood too much to repair officers' power armor, so for now on, when officers are not on campaign, they will wear a lighter, cloth uniform. I'm sorry my friend, but I have to go. Citadel out." Elder Lyons said and the signal gave out, leaving the radio to scream squelch.

Daniel packed up all of his mostly dry clothes and grabbed his trusty rifle before he made the long hike home. He arrived home around 9 that evening to a very happy Dogmeat. "Hiya, pal! Have you been good? I'm sure Wadsworth took good care of you." Daniel said dropping his duffel bag of clothes down and storing his rifle in the locker near the door. "Ah yes sir, welcome home…although…I believe the canine needs to learn to do his business OUTside." Wadsworth said floating back upstairs. "Oh, and a parcel came for you today, sir!" Wadsworth called from upstairs. Daniel looked onto the end table that was supplied by Moira's Pre-War Housing Themes and saw a brown paper package. He gingerly opened the package to find a sharp looking, blue uniform. Oddly enough, it looked just like one of the Enclave's officers' uniforms that he had seen, only blue instead of grey. In fact, he was sure he had one floating around in a trunk somewhere. A note was attached saying where to attach his Paladin pin as well as the medals he had earned in the past for bravery, outstanding service, engagement in campaigns, and his most prized metal, the Star of Liberty Prime, the Brotherhood's Medal of Honor so to speak. The jacket also came with a matching hat just like the Enclave wore only blue, as well as a matching pair of blue slacks and black shoes. The instructions also said to wear a light, preferably white, undershirt to keep the uniform neat and clean as much as possible. Grabbing an old shirt hangar, he hung up his slacks and officers jacket, pinned on the medals where the instructions said, and quite exhaustedly, made his way to Old Lady Azota's house to give her the laundry he cleaned for her. About twenty minutes later, the Lone Wanderer fell onto his bed and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Leave a nice note/review if you please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Renewing a Nation**

**A Fallout 3 Fanfiction**

**Quest Added: Rebuild the Nation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Fallout or its affiliates.

Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer (Daniel) had decided to settle down in any way he can in his 'luxury' apartment in Megaton. He is quickly called out of retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in the mass reconstruction effort for the Wasteland. Follows a very high karma Lone Wanderer. Romance: Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons.

Description of the Lone Wanderer (Daniel): Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tan complexion. Small wave hair style.

**Note from the Author: Thanks to everyone for their interest in my story! Lots of story alerts and favorite author adds! Thanks! A super special thanks for the two people that left a review. I don't want to sound ungrateful, but if you folks are going to add me as a favorite author, add as a favorite story, story alert, etc., leave a review and tell me WHY you like/dislike this story! Let me know what you want to SEE in this story! If I get a good request for something I feel as though I can fit into the story, I will…and I'll give you public credit for it! Please…be one of the few…and review!**

Chapter 2

The Lone Wanderer of Vault 101 awoke around 4 that morning. Groggily, he made his way up the stairs and splashed cold, un-irradiated water on his face, and in the process giving himself somewhat of a sponge bath as it was too hazardous to take a real bath. He pulled on one of his clean white shirts, pulled on his blue slacks and black shoes. Lastly, he put on his brand new officer's jacket, donned with his medals. Just as he put on his officer's hat, he heard Dogmeat whimpering in the corner. "What's the matter, boy? I'll only be gone for a little while." He said kneeling down to Dogmeat's level. Dogmeat whimpered and licked Daniel's cheek. Daniel suddenly felt really bad for poor Dogmeat. "Oh alright, you can go." He said patting Dogmeat's head. The very intelligent canine caught on really quick and began to stand up and wag his tail. The Lone Wanderer strapped his trusty officer's pistol he got off the dead body of the alien captain that was so bold as to abduct him to his belt, grabbed his trusty Blackwater rifle and slung it across his shoulder, and picked up his suitcase. Together, Head Paladin Daniel and his trusty sidekick, Dogmeat started out on the four hour walk that was the journey to the Citadel.

Daniel enjoyed this time of morning. The sun wasn't quite up but there was enough daylight to make navigating possible. It was also much cooler. Daniel also found Dogmeat as a wonderful person to talk to as he traveled. Dogmeat was always a good listener. "You know what, pal? I was crazy in love  
with Amata, did you know that? Yep, I sure was. It almost killed me when I had to leave the vault without her for the first time. But the second time…right after I started the Purifier and found you at the Scrapyard…she called me back. I thought, 'this is my chance!' I can finally tell her how I feel about her. But she just asked me to convince the Overseer to step down. Even though I convince him to step down to prevent a violent coup, Amata banished me! She banished me from my very own home! I told her I loved her and I even wept in front of her. Even though she had teardrops running down her pretty little cheek, she held firm. She told me that deep down, she felt something for me too. How could she love me if she banished me from my own home? That's not love, is it Dogmeat?" Daniel asked his companion. Dogmeat remained silent as they walked. "I know…I'm just as confused."

"But then I met Sarah Lyons. Beautiful, strong, smart, and kind! It's so hard to find kind people out here! The look she gave me when I told her I would activate the purifier…she looked at me so differently…like she was astonished that I would do such a thing. Just before I went inside the chamber…I took her hand into mine and I looked her dead square in the eye. To this day I have no idea why I did it. But then just as the door shut, I saw two teardrops fall from her eyes…and to be honest Dogmeat, my heart broke in two." Daniel explained as he crossed the bridge over the Potomac.

Dogmeat growled. Daniel looked in the horizon to see a super mutant, feasting on the corpse of a raider. "Damn! I was for sure I cleared them out of this sector!" He said kneeling near a hollowed out car. He set his suitcase down and shouldered his rifle. He took steady aim and adjusted the ladder sights to 250 yards. He steadied himself and squeezed the trigger. The rifle jumped and bullet found its mark on the right side of the super mutant's head, making the body collapse and crumble to the ground. Daniel cocked the lever back, ejecting the spent round and chambering a new one. He then shouldered his rifle, picked up his suitcase and moved on.

He arrived at the Citadel around 11 that afternoon to be greeted by Gunny. "Paladin, sir!" He said saluting Daniel. Remembering he was now officially in uniform and on duty, he saluted in return and moved to the entrance to A-Cell. He entered and was greeted by Scribe Rothschild. "Welcome back, Paladin Daniel. We're all set for the meeting at noon, but let me show you to your chambers for the week." Scribe Rothschild said leading Daniel to his room. Daniel was very impressed. The room was very clean. And to make things so much nicer, the bed linens were clean! He set his suitcase down on his bed. "This is very nice, Scribe. Thank you." Daniel said with a smile. "Your other fellow Head Paladin wishes to see you. I'll take you to her." Rothschild said walking down the hall. Daniel's heart skipped a beat for some crazy reason. He then remembered Dogmeat. "Boy, go outside!" Daniel said smiling throwing him a treat from his pocket that the canine caught in mid air. He barked and scurried outside.

Scribe Rothschild let him down the hall to a room with a shut door. There was a sign on the door: Head Paladin Office – Paladin Lyons / Paladin Daniel. "I give you your office, sir." Scribe Rothschild said opening the door to reveal two desks and two file cabinets. Behind one of those desks was Sarah Lyons. "Daniel! You're here!" Sarah said sort of alarmed. "I am…and it's nice to see you too, Sarah." Scribe Rothschild silently made his leave, shutting the door behind them. "How are you, Sarah?" Daniel said sitting down behind the other unoccupied desk, decked out with a table lamp, typewriter, small radio, telephone, and an ashtray (not that he smoked). "I'm alright, I guess. Still a bit sore." Sarah said sitting down facing him. "Still? God you must have had one bad fall!" Daniel and Sarah chuckled. "You look very nice in that new uniform, Sarah." Daniel said nearly blushing. Sarah blushed, "Oh? I'd rather be wearing my armor." She smiled. "God no! I hate power armor. Too heavy and bulky…to be honest Sarah, I only wear it when I absolutely have to." Daniel pointed out. "Really? I honestly never would have guessed." She said surprised. "Yeah, at least now I get to see you without your armor!" Daniel laughed. Sarah blushed beet red and looked away from him. Daniel reeled in embarrassment. "Oh…no Sarah…I didn't mean it like that. You look just as pretty in your power armor as you…" He was cut off. "You think I'm pretty?" Sarah asked looking back up to face him. Daniel was at a loss for words…he had in a just a few seconds, dug his own grave. "Ah…yeah Sarah, you're very pretty" Daniel said turning a bit red. Sarah laughed to herself a bit. This man had almost single-handedly tamed a vast part of the Capital Wasteland. She believed that even though he was eleven years her junior, he was just as brave as her, and just as wise as her father. But here he is, stumbling over himself in front of her by saying she was pretty. No one is perfect.

"Come on, we it's almost meeting time." Sarah said standing up. Daniel stood up soon after and followed behind her to the Council room down the hall. As he walked behind her his eyes wandered to her rear end as she walked. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'She _is _amazing under the suit!' 'God Daniel, knock it off! Grow up!' He said to himself as he entered the Council chambers.

The meeting came to order soon after, Elder Lyons presiding. Members present included Star Paladin Cross, Paladin Tristan, Scribe Rothschild, and Head Paladins Sarah Lyons and Lone Wanderer Daniel. "Members of the Council, it has come to a mutual agreement that the best course of action, being that the Enclave is all but extinct and the Capital Wasteland has been well explored, mapped, and documented by Head Paladin Daniel, that reconstruction must begin. Just as it did in the year 1865 after America's first Civil War, we must rebuild this once great nation. I ask you now, how will we go about it? What is the Council's wish?" Elder Lyons asked. "I would like to hear from Paladin Daniel. He has traveled the Wastes much more than any of us…and beyond! I heard over the radio he made it to Point Lookout. Let us hear from him." Paladin Cross said. "Here here." Said Paladin Tristan and Scribe Rothschild. "Tell us Daniel…what should we do?" Sarah said looking at him curiously.

"Well…from what I have encountered and heard from the people, they want only a few basic needs. They want security, they want reconstruction, and they want unity with other people. People shouldn't have to track down a trader that maybe stops by once a month to buy things. They should have the option to go out and buy food for their families, not hunt it themselves. Each and every person is put in harm's way every day. We need to address this." Daniel explained.

It shocked the Council how much he had thought about this. Even Sarah was wide eyed. "How do you propose we go about rebuilding?" Sarah asked curiously. "It's quite simple, Sarah. The people need a leader, someone to look up to, someone to have the final say in everything, someone who is knowledgeable and has good people skills." Daniel explained. "Someone like you." Elder Lyons said giving a smile. "Me? God no. I don't think I have what the people want in a leader." Daniel argued. "Bullshit! Three-Dog won't shut up about you, every wastelander that walks by me asks me if the Lone Wanderer is nearby! I swear their isn't a wastelander or super mutant that doesn't know your name." Paladin Cross retorted. "Here here!" Said Scribe Rothschild.

"This WILL come up later, Paladin Daniel." Elder Lyons said. "Let's move on. How do you propose we begin?" "Simple. We need labor." Daniel said. "We need to unite all the people in the wasteland into one single, protected, sanitary area. From there, all we have to do is convince people to work in construction and clearing debris so we can start from a clean slate. From what Sarah told me some time ago, the National Mint building has collapsed, however, rumor has it stockpiles of bills, coins, and their moulds are still there. If we can get those, get the mint running, we can restart the economy as well. From the reports I've read, the Midwestern Brotherhood has a tight guard on Fort Knox, so we know that the bills and coins won't be worthless." Daniel explained.

"But for now, we can't really pay people in bills; they have no place to use their money." Scribe Rothschild said. "True, think of that in the future. For now, we have to offer an initiative. If we can offer, a safe place to live, a roof over their heads, three hot meals a day, and clean water and sanitation? I'd be damned if I would pass up something for that. All we ask in exchange is that people contribute in the reconstruction whether it is reproducing textiles for clothing, creating a new pipe network to pump clean water into new areas, or rewiring our electric cables and restarting the power plant north of here. Everyone, in some way, can help." Daniel said quite brilliantly.

"Bravo! Very well said!" Sarah said with a smile. "I agree." Paladin Cross said. "What about physical reconstruction?" Asked Paladin Tristan. "That's going to be tricky. We need skilled laborers, and I don't think anyone has laid concrete in over a hundred years! I do know, however, that people still do skilled labor like this in the Vaults…I learned basic construction myself while living in Vault 101. If we can coax people out of the Vaults to help us teach others to build, we may have our answer to our problems." Daniel suggested. "I agree…but what about the physical environment? It's going to be tough to lure people out when its hazardous just to breathe, and what about the Potomac? It's still irradiated." Asked Elder Lyons.

"That's where I come in." Said Scribe Rothschild speaking up. "I've been working on a project for the past 25 years on my own personal time. If I can get the thing running, It can actually filter the radiation out of the air within a certain radius in a matter of about a week. Give me another month dedicated to this, and I can see to it that the Vault dwellers will have clean air to breathe." The scribe said smugly.

"Excellent!" Said Elder Lyons. "And what about the river?"

"I bet if we can control the flow of irradiated water we can navigate a waterway so that the Potomac is completely out of contact with infected water. If we do drain part of the river, however, it will take a while for the river to refill." Daniel said pointing to the river on a map that resided on the table.

"Something else…to think about. Population. Last I heard, it was almost impossible to give birth to a healthy child, most mothers miscarried or the child died shortly after birth. How would we combat this, Daniel?" Sarah asked. Sarah thought a long time about asking this question. She had always wanted to have a family. But she knew that would be impossible. She had too many responsibilities, and she really hadn't found 'the one.' But after seeing Daniel step up to help the Wasteland, that was beginning to change.

"Hmm…I know that a standard Vault-Tec Vault holds a max of 10,000 people. Vault 101, when I left, was nearing max capacity. I'm not sure about other vaults. I guess after clearing the air around D.C. we need to encourage people to start…procreating." Daniel said to Sarah who for some reason, blushed.

"Find yourself a wife and set the example, Paladin! But don't come proposing to me!" Paladin Cross teased. "You'll be the envy of the Wasteland! I can see it now. Give a child to Uncle Sam; just as the Lone Wanderer and his mate have!"

Daniel blushed. "Uhh…wha…you're not serious, are you?" He said fumbling. Daniel had never really thought about having a family of his own. Sure, he sometimes had strong sexual urges, but he never contemplated the thought of having a child.

"I don't think Paladin Cross was, but I am." Spoke up Elder Lyons. "While I may not have been studying the logistics of reconstruction as Paladin Daniel has, I have studied the human element. Repopulation is of dire importance. What use is reconstruction if no one is here to enjoy it? Once we all perish, who will take over? If we don't encourage and engage the people in reproduction, our nation will fall back into this vicious cycle. Our job here is to preserve life. By reproducing, we preserve it." Elder Lyons said very seriously looking at Daniel deeply.

Sarah felt very uncomfortable. While her father was talking with Daniel, she thought about what having a child with the Lone Wanderer would be like. She knew instantly that one day the Lone Wanderer would become some sort of leader or president. To be the mother of the president's children? To set a national example? The act of bearing the child of the national hero would definitely have its perks in the long run.

"Anyway, we will continue our meetings tomorrow. Dismissed." Elder Lyons said walking out of the Council chambers.

Please leave a review! Let me know what you like and don't like!

Help Wanted! I need an experienced beta that preferably has a passion and knowledge for Fallout 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renewing a Nation**

**A Fallout 3 Fanfiction**

**Quest Added: Rebuild the Nation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Fallout or its affiliates.

Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer (Daniel) had decided to settle down in any way he can in his 'luxury' apartment in Megaton. He is quickly called out of retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in the mass reconstruction effort for the Wasteland. Follows a very high karma Lone Wanderer. Romance: Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons.

Description of the Lone Wanderer (Daniel): Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tan complexion. Small wave hair style.

**A Note from the Author: Thanks so very much to those who reviewed! Your ideas and insight brought issues to my attention that I will need to fix! Let's start off from what sniper1250 said. First, I did screw up the gender of Cross. I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've played the game. Honest mistake. If you go back and check, I corrected the issue. **

**Secondly he posed the "rank" issue. I knew this issue was going to come up. To be honest, the whole rank system in the BoS is very sketchy. Each detachment from the Midwest to the East has different rank systems. So I have decided to incorporate this hierarchy: Elder, Head Paladin, Paladin, Sergeant, Knight, and Initiate. This is my final say on that. **

**He also brought up the fact that at the end of Broken Steel, the Lone Wanderer was only give the title of Honorary Knight. I admit I knowingly changed this up a bit to make a better storyline. Another issue was Elder Lyons's complete compliance with everything the Lone Wanderer had to offer. You need to do a bit of self reflection and interpretation. Why would a leader with the final say in everything be so compliant with the Lone Wanderer? You may think to yourself: He invited the LW out of his 'retirement' so to speak, to be a part of his plan. He knew that inviting the LW was a wise choice because he had been actively exploring the Wasteland more than most people, so he is obviously going to have great ideas on how to fix it. **

**He also criticized my writing style. Ok…I give in. I'll go ahead and give each person a different paragraph when they speak. The reason I did so was to keep readers on track because I like to shift locations a lot between paragraphs.**

**Lastly, he had the "house" issue. From the very beginning I said he was a high karma LW, so he quite obviously wouldn't have blown up Megaton, so that's why he resides in his house that looks like a hell hole! I hope I cleared up any confusion. Any more questions would always be welcomed! Once again, if you want to get a Story Alert or if you really think this story is interesting, please leave a damned review, I'm not getting any money because of this…so please let me know how you like it!**

**The last issue I'm going to address is the comment made by a loyal reviewer about the age difference between LW and Sarah. I guess you wouldn't be reading this if you thought the age difference between LW and Sarah was a huge deal.**

Here we are:

Chapter 3

Daniel spent the rest of his afternoon at his desk typing up detailed plans to begin basic reconstruction. One major task was to get the power plant running again, as well as the construction of a fortified city for workers. As he typed, he wondered where his fellow Head Paladin was. He noticed it was awfully quiet, so he turned on the radio on his Pip-Boy.

Soon after the meeting ended, Sarah was asked to meet in private by her father.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Sarah said sitting down next to her father on the couch.

"Oh Sarah. You're thirty years old and I still think you're a springy 9 year old. Where has the time gone?" Elder Lyons said patting her knee.

"Daddy." She said pointedly. "What's wrong?"

Elder Lyons sighed. "When this whole reconstruction begins, I want you to be in the right place at the right time. We both know that even in a Wasteland-wide election, Daniel would win by a landslide as our next president. Even so, his election will solidify everything we are fighting for. When this happens, I want you to be on his side. You care for him and I know he cares for you. Once again, I ask too much of you." Elder Lyons said looking down.

Sarah was confused. "Daddy? What are you trying to say?"

Elder Lyons breathed a sigh. "Sarah, I want you to marry the Lone Wanderer."

Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You…you want me to marry him? Why?"

"Don't lie to me, Sarah. I see the way you look at him. I know that you have something for him. When he becomes the leader of the people, you will be his secondary image. Sarah, you're the smartest and bravest woman in the Capital Wasteland. The two of you, together, will bring this country back together." Elder Lyons said meeting her gaze.

"But…I don't even know if he loves me! Dad, the moment he decided to sacrifice himself and start the Purifier, I knew that I loved him. He looked at me in a way I've never seen. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. I almost feel as though I owe him my love." Sarah said looking towards her father who was deep in thought

Finally, Elder Lyons looked at his daughter and smiled putting his hand on her cheek. "My little girl's all grown up. I will talk with him." He said standing up.

Sarah was about to interject but Elder Lyons said, "Say nothing, Sarah. You know he won't say no. I know the way he looks at you."

Sarah seemed mentally exhausted. She was thirty years old and her father was trying to arrange her marriage. How wrong was that? She was just starting to accept that she was in love with the Lone Wanderer, but now her father had to take it to the extreme. Why? Two hours ago, the very last thing on her mind was marriage. What would the Pride think of her? Now she would be an attached weakling. All the respect she earned from the Brotherhood would be gone. Thinking of this she really wanted to go after her father. She shot up from the couch and walked off to find her father.

She walked down the halls of A Cell until she heard the voice of her father; she looked into one of the private living quarters to see her father looking at Daniel silently. She looked at the both of them, and they turned their silent gaze to her. At that moment she knew…he had already told him. She sped off to her office, cheeks beet red. How could her father do this? He caught her 100% off guard, but then again that was no excuse. As leader of the Lyon's Pride, she had to be on guard 100% of the time. The way her father spoke, it's almost like she didn't even have a choice to reject him.

She walked back to her office, sat down, and buried her face in her hands. She was truly embarrassed.

Daniel, on the other hand, was taken aback. Sure, he had been in love with Sarah Lyons since he attempted to sacrifice himself at the Purifier, but he always thought he didn't stand a chance with her. But now her father was telling him to marry his daughter! Things all of a sudden got really awkward. He was only 19 years old, and Elder Lyons wanted to marry his 30 year old daughter? To him, age was just a number, really. But he didn't know if Sarah felt the same. He almost felt as though he needed to talk with her one on one. But not tonight…all of this had made him so very tired. He simply turned off the light, hung up his uniform, and crawled into bed to be overtaken by sleep.

"…News Radio…this is Three Dog! Owwwww!" Daniel was awoken by the alarm on his Pip-Boy that was the radio. "This just in Wastelanders, so listen up! I have just been given a packet of information from the Brotherhood of Steel saying that the process of reconstruction is beginning! That's right folks! Time to come out of our holes and rebuild our lives in this godforsaken territory! From the Offices of the Brotherhood of Steel comes the report that the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101, savior of Megaton, conqueror of Point Lookout, liberator of The Pitt, and a bunch of other names I can't fucking remember. Anyway! He's apparently come up with the logistics and shit behind it!" This made Daniel shoot up in bed. He listened to Three Dog very closely. "The Lone Wanderer and the Brotherhood are asking all citizens of the Wasteland to listen closely in the next coming weeks for important information of how YOU can be 100 percent safe! How great is that! No more raiders or super mutants! Hurry up Lone Wanderer, we want change! We want change! He that's a good catch line folks…we should vote the Lone Wanderer our leader! Because you damn well know he'll get our shit in gear! And also! A message to all you Wastelanders who are making pilgrimages to GNR, the Lone Wanderer is NOT HERE! Those of you who constantly leave gifts should probably make your way to the Citadel. Thanks for listening children! This is Three Dog! Owwwww! You're listening to Galaxy News Radio!"

"What the hell?" Daniel said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Daniel remembered that Scribe Rothschild said that a washroom with a tub down the hall was safe to bathe in. So he took off his sleeping shirt and underwear. Upon wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened his door and made his way down the hall. His dog tags jingled against his bare chest as he made his way down the corridor. Upon turning the corner he bumped right into the very person he was trying to avoid, Sarah Lyons.

"Ah!" They said in unison.

"Sarah. Hi." Daniel said somewhat in shock.

"Daniel…" She said catching a view of his well defined chest. Sarah immediately discovered that Daniel was a very fit man. However, his smooth defined abdomen was blotted by scrapes and cuts that would have been associated with life in the Wasteland. She blushed.

"Ummm…I was just going to bathe." Daniel said realizing she was checking him out.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah ok." She said and quickly sped off.

For once in a long time, he had been able to fully bathe. It relaxed him. The semi warm water felt amazing. He soon after dressed himself, put on his hat, and walked off to be briefed for the day's meeting.

Although the meeting went very well, Sarah seemed uneasy being forced to sit next to Daniel as the seat she normally sat at was occupied by Paladin Cross. This was a meeting where certain portions of the reconstruction project were divvied out to members of the council by Elder Lyons himself.

To Paladin Tristan was the task of drawing up plans to wire the area with electricity by means of the power plant and numerous downed wires that could be fused. He was also given the task of drawing up plans for underground, fresh water pipelines to provide easy access to fresh water.

Sarah was given the task of drawing up plans to build a "fort" to protect the workers and their families who would be providing labor for the reconstruction was. The Lyon's Pride was given the task of initiating the construction of the "fort" at a break neck pace once plans were approved.

Star Paladin Cross was in charge of accepting and training new volunteers into the Brotherhood to help beef up security when the time came to post Knights at the "fort."

Lastly, Daniel was given the political task. He was to be in contact with Three Dog as well as other Wastelanders. Essentially, he was the 'poster boy' for the entire project. Although he was a little 'peeved' he wasn't able to help out directly with blueprints, he remained satisfied with the rest of the Council's wishes.

The meeting adjourned early and Elder Lyons instructed everyone to go back to their offices or dormitories and begin their tasks.

Sarah returned to her shared office first. She diligently sat down, grabbed a pencil and a sheet of large paper, and began drawing out what she thought of as a well designed fortress city. About twenty minutes later, her heart began to race as she heard the door open. Daniel casually walked inside, shut the door, and removed his hat. "Sarah?" He asked.

She nearly jumped. "Yeah?" She replied looking at him trying to keep herself from blushing.

He smiled. "We need to talk." He said sitting pulling his rolling chair next to her desk, a mere three feet separating the two.

Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to post something for all you lads soon! I hope you don't think I rushed anything. I think the way I wrote it made it all work out. Let me know what you think! Please leave a REVIEW! Also, let me know what YOU would like to see in the story! As I said before, if it sounds good to me, I'll try my best to make it work, AND I'll give you the credit for the idea! Cheers!

_Now would be the time to click the review button!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Renewing a Nation**

**A Fallout 3 Fanfiction**

**Quest Added: Rebuild the Nation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Fallout or its affiliates.

Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer (Daniel) had decided to settle down in any way he can in his 'luxury' apartment in Megaton. He is quickly called out of retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in the mass reconstruction effort for the Wasteland. Follows a very high karma Lone Wanderer. Romance: Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons.

Description of the Lone Wanderer (Daniel): Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tan complexion. Small wave hair style.

**A Note from the Author: Thanks for all the reviews! As always, I'll go ahead and answer the questions and concerns that go along with each chapter. I understand why there are so many questions. Fallout is an rpg, so things can turn out so many different ways! Ok. The first question/concern brought up was the "rush" issue. One reviewer said that he/she felt really awkward at the end. If any of you felt awkward in the end because you thought it was "rushed" or the plot just in general made you feel awkward. Congratulations…you're finally starting to feel what I want you to feel. Their whole forced romance thing at the beginning is supposed to feel awkward at the beginning. It gets better as the story goes on. For those of you who think Sarah is a bit OOC, I promise you that things become clearer. One of my very good reviewers that I see as a major influence commented on the 'bumbling school girl' that Sarah has become. To this I say check her dialogue at the ending points of Broken Steel. You can tell by the way she speaks that she has a lot hidden under her armor (not that way, perverts!) She wants to be herself, but her career, her honor, and her missions really repress her. She really wants to find love, I deduced that. Lastly, don't get so nit-picky with the vault population numbers. **_**I'm not out to make Fallout 4!**_** So, without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy my creation.**

**P.S.: Thanks to carnax for reminding me that Sarah is only 26! Gosh, I just never seemed to do the math. The general consensus, I guess in my understanding, was that she was 30. My bad, and thanks again!**

Here we go:

Chapter 4

_About twenty minutes later, her heart began to race as she heard the door open. Daniel casually walked inside, shut the door, and removed his hat. "Sarah?" He asked._

_She nearly jumped. "Yeah?" She replied looking at him trying to keep herself from blushing._

_He smiled. "We need to talk." He said sitting pulling his rolling chair next to her desk, a mere three feet separating the two._

Sarah sighed. "Look…my father…" She began.

"Your father is a very wise man." Daniel interjected. "He told me that marrying you would end up being a good thing both politically and socially. Why? He didn't really explain. He also said that it's a wonderful thing when two heroes find love together." He said and smiled.

Sarah laughed. "My father would say that. He's so poetic sometimes. Especially when I was young; he would tell me these weird anticdotes that took me years to understand."

Daniel smiled at her and looked down.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Well it depends on how you look at it in your perspective. I've already come to terms with the fact that I do love you. I'm really not ashamed to admit it. The way you looked at me when I was in the Purifier chamber, I just knew then and there that you were the one for me. I don't really care if you're seven years older than me; it's just irrelevant to me. You saved my life at Adams Air Force Base and I'll never forget that. Yes, Sarah. I love you." Daniel said looking at her square in the eyes.

The first time she heard him say "I do love you," it shocked her to the core. It shocked her so much that she was left speechless, which to her, meant she was vulnerable. As she sat speechless, she felt ashamed. Why would the fearless leader of the Lyon's Pride not be able to say anything? But the second time Daniel said I love you, it really hit home. Then something magical happened; Sarah Lyons's heart melted when Daniel leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Between kisses, she muttered, "God, I love you too."

It had been nearly a month since that first kiss. Sarah and Daniel began to 'date' behind closed doors, away from the other Knights. Sarah had told him that she didn't want their relationship status to become public at all. Not only would this jeopardize her honor amongst other BoS members, but it may make her look weak. Daniel respected her wishes as best he could. Their 'dates' were simple conversations in either Daniel or Sarah's personal quarters.

In the month that followed the first kiss, the reconstruction project was in full swing. Scribe Rothschild had finally finished his air cleaner for eradiating the air of the D.C. area. A small company of Knights were dispatched to keep post at the power plant to the northwest area. One issue that Daniel easily solved was the material issue. Paladin Tristan complained that he lacked the resources to create the vast miles of water pipeline that the project required. With a simple radio conversation with Wernher, newly appointed 'governor' of Pittsburg, Daniel was easily able to get an order for the pipeline that was required. Apparently, ever since Daniel liberated the slaves of the Pitt, the people and the business there had never been better. Demand for steel in other areas attempting to reconstruct went through the roof.

Apparently Wernher hired over three thousand vault dwellers right out of the vault near Pittsburg to work for 'pay' in the newly reactivated and repaired steel mills. He encouraged Daniel to stop by sometime. Apparently all the slaves of the Pitt dedicated a statue of him that stands right near the old 'Mill.' Wernher also enquired if the rumors were true that Daniel was going to reinstate paper and coin as the new currency. Daniel confirmed it and Wernher seemed quite happy we would be able to get rid of the stockpiles of bottle caps he was forced to guard.

Along with water pipeline, Wernher also encouraged sewer lines for the 'continuance of sanitary conditions and public health.' Daniel agreed and Wernher jotted down the order for the miles and miles of pipe. Daniel was also surprised to hear that Wernher made electrical line. "Hell yes! Half of Pittsburg is back to using light bulbs again!" He commented. So Daniel called off Paladin Tristan's plan of repairing downed, most likely corroded, wiring in favor of new, covered, high voltage wire. Just before the conversation ended, Wernher commented that the people want to see the Lone Wanderer. He said if you gave any command, they would blindly follow. Flattered, Daniel thanked Wernher for his help and ended the transmission. Wernher guaranteed delivery in one week for the wire, and three for the pipeline.

In the month that followed their kiss, Daniel and Sarah had successfully created a plan for a worker's fort for protection of them and their families as they worked to reconstruct. The city could hold a maximum of 8,000 people comfortably with a set of barracks for troops guarding the walls and towers that surrounded it. The site for the town was set to be on the location of the Super-Duper Mart. The plan was to tear down the raider's reclusive hideout to make way for the town. The only trouble was the initial manpower needed to build the city. The city needed to be built first before Daniel could coax vault dwellers and hermit Wastelanders out of hiding. The Brotherhood had around 100 men to spare for manual labor, but other than that, they were it. Daniel, with permission of Elder Lyons, initiated an emergency council meeting. He gave the idea of hiring ghouls and willing Wastelanders to build the project. Paladin Cross and Tristan flat out refused immediately. This truly upset Daniel and made him outburst at the two.

"You bigots! Why do you hate those people so much? They're just people like you and I. Poor, unfortunate people that didn't make it into a vault. They're not monsters. They're just people. They didn't ask to become what they became. The feral ghouls have tainted you. I know each and every one of you know the difference between a regular ghoul and a feral ghoul…" Daniel's speech went on for quite some time. In the end he made Cross and Tristan look like fools.

"Your comments are very convincing, Head Paladin, but I'm not sure the rest of the Wasteland agrees." Elder Lyons pointed out.

"Just permit them to work for us, and I'll make sure the Wasteland views them as heroes." Daniel said, and walked out of the chambers.

With that, Daniel made the trip to the Underworld to speak with Winthrop.

"You're fuckin' crazy. No way are we gonna wanna come outta here to help the Brotherhood. Listen, kid. Our respect for ya has no end, but those Steel assholes would shoot us on sight." Winthrop said to Daniel as they sat drinking a beer.

"No, my friend. I've taken care of that. I've even convinced Lyons to sign a sort of 'civil rights' agreement for the ghouls. You're just the same as us, Winthrop. I respect you, and they will too. I mean think about it. You're going to play a major part in the reconstruction of the country. People will look up to you." Daniel said.

"Eh…maybe. If you got the caps, my friend, then we've got the time." Winthrop said standing.

Daniel laughed and shook Winthrop's hand. "Someday soon, we're going to have everyone turn their stupid bottle caps in for new, real money." Daniel said.

Winthrop was surprised. "You got gold to back it up, kid?"

"Yeah. Fort Knox is fine." Daniel replied.

"Very nice. Well gimme a week, and I'll radio you to give you numbers."

One week to the day later, Winthrop radioed Brotherhood HQ. "Underworld to Brotherhood! Winthrop, mayor of Underworld speaking."

Daniel quickly took the message. Winthrop was very shocked. Nearly all Underworld signed up to aid the construction effort, provided they be guaranteed a place to stay in the fort, as well as a daily wage. Daniel was even more shocked to learn that the total number of enlisted men and woman was 1263. Winthrop said they would be making the migration from Underwood to the Citadel tomorrow. Apparently they all were eager to get out of the Underworld and see the sun again as well as to work.

With the issue of labor out of the way, he now focused on the supplies that were to be arriving in another week or two. He told Wernher that Brotherhood Vertiberds would be arriving to rush back the shipment.

Scribe Rothschild had flipped the switch of the air cleaner the week that Daniel spoke to Wernher and seemed to be working quite well. The wind no longer stung the cheeks, and many people were claiming the air was already easier to breathe. He was also able to begin the final works on reconstructing Liberty Prime. Thanks to Daniel's scavenging for parts in the past, Scribe Rothschild and his team were now able to focus on finishing him up. Not only would Prime be used as a defense, he would also serve as a great way to clear downed buildings and to move rubble.

Sadly, the morning Sarah was supposed to meet the workers at the work site for a briefing and to begin work, she fell ill. "Definitely something I ate, Daniel" She affirmed. Daniel, although worried that she was sick, was confident she would be just fine. So, he had to go and address the workers themselves.

By the time he got to the site, under guard by the Lyon's Pride, he was led to a high ledge and given a megaphone. As soon as the workers caught sight of Daniel on the ledge above them, they strangely enough began to clap and cheer. "It's our leader!" many cried. This made Daniel feel awkward. 'These people really do look up to me.'

"Good morning, everyone!" Daniel said over the megaphone. All the cheering subsided and all 1263 workers, some carrying shovels and picks, some even carrying pistols and rifles, focused on their hero.

"Welcome to the sight of Fort Jefferson! This will begin the construction of yours and over 7000 others' home for many years to come! I personally encourage you, not to cut corners. The harder you work, the longer this fort will stand for your children, and your children's children. Now, the first thing I ask you is to step up to one of the twelve tables here, speak with one of our Brotherhood Knights, he or she will issue you two blue jumpsuits. We understand that many of you do not have many changes of clothes, so these jumpsuits will be very useful in keeping yourselves clean. Secondly! Make sure you sign your name on the ledger at each table. This is essential for your payment! If you cannot write, one of our Brotherhood knights will write your name down; simply just tell them your name. When work has ceased for the day, you will be escorted back to Underworld under protective guard. Those of you who brought rifles, we encourage you to 'stack' them in tripods near the guard's posts. When you sign up, you will be handed a work pass with a letter on it. When you have finished with all of this, find the officers holding up the letter you are assigned. You will work from there. Ummm…I believe that's it." Daniel explained. Then one more encouraging phrase came to mind.

"God save the United States!" He yelled over the megaphone. This brought the crowd of ghouls into a roar of cheers. "Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!" They cried.

In a matter of three hours, all the workers were registered, dressed in jumpsuits, and in formation with their lettered leader. Ground breaking had begun.

About half way through the work day, Daniel, from Sarah's intended office in a tent nearby, radioed in to the Citadel and gave a report to Elder Lyons himself. Afterwards, he went out to walk the grounds.

Everyone was at work. A large group of ghouls and about a dozen Protectrons were working to knock down the Super Duper Mart. The Brotherhood had driven out all the raiders that morning. Another group was digging the foundations for the wall that would soon be built. Another was digging to prepare the laying of concrete. Another small group of 'educated' ghouls with a few scribes, were looking over plans for piping and electric lines. The activity never ceased.

"We can do this." Daniel said to himself.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review! Positive, constructive, points are always appreciated, my friends! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Renewing a Nation**

**A Fallout 3 Fanfiction**

**Quest Added: Rebuild the Nation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Fallout or its affiliates.

Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer (Daniel) had decided to settle down in any way he can in his 'luxury' apartment in Megaton. He is quickly called out of retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in the mass reconstruction effort for the Wasteland. Follows a very high karma Lone Wanderer. Romance: Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons.

Description of the Lone Wanderer (Daniel): Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tan complexion. Small wave hair style.

**Note from the Author: Greetings once again, loyal readers and reviewers! I sincerely apologize for my tardiness in posting. Not enough hours in a day! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next one.**

Chapter 5: The Next Four Months in a Nutshell

Countless things happened in the following four months that followed the ground breaking of Ft. Washington. In an effort to be clear and concise, I will leave out much of the hardcore logistics that entail rebuilding the capital city.

Within weeks, word was getting out that Washington D.C. was now one of the safest places to live on the east coast, thanks in part to Three Dog now that more electrical lines were being set up, allowing more areas of the D.C. hinterland to be enlightened by GNR. Within these few weeks, hundreds of refugees were making a mass migration to the city, hoping to find work and a safe place to live. For a majority of these migrants, Ft. Washington was their ticket to ride. With Sarah Lyons well again, she was doing miracles in making the project excel. The influx of labor was another problem. How are we going to pay all of these people? Quite simply, they couldn't; the coffers of the Brotherhood had reached a critical level.

Daniel decided to be honest with the people. By now, the Fort Washington Project had nearly 3000 workers on board. In a mass gathering, Daniel made the announcement that the Brotherhood would no longer be able to pay workers in bottle caps. This achieved a large ruckus from the crowd, but Daniel, with his surprisingly great oratory skills, calmed them down so that he could make his appeal. What Daniel and the Brotherhood COULD promise was a roof over the workers heads, safety from outside harm, three hot meals a day, and a cot. For the migrant, it couldn't be any better! For the Ghouls, however, it was met with skepticism. They were just fine living within the Underworld. Why shouldn't they just take up and leave? Under great pressure from his people, Winthrop honestly admitted that what Daniel and the Brotherhood were offering was more than what the Underworld could offer. Supplies to the Underworld were running scarcely slow, since many traders were changing their routes from stopping downtown, to stopping at the Ft. Washington site, trading and bartering with the workers. In an effort to keep the Ghouls in good relations with Daniel, he said that any Ghoul wishing to leave the project need only report to their main foreman officer. Surprisingly, only a handful of Ghouls packed up and left.

By the second month of construction, the fort was way ahead of schedule. Walls were finished, stretching as far as the eye could see. The first of twelve dormitories was already completed. With an influx in skilled laborers from Detroit that made the long trip, piping and electricity were installed quickly and skillfully. Brotherhood Knights were beginning to patrol the tops of the walls and guard houses as they protected the workers inside. Even though the first dormitory was completed, it was not allowed to be occupied. All of the workers were content with pitching tents at night behind the safety of the Fort's walls. Sanitation improved as well. Temporary outhouses with actual plumbing were adored by the workers. By the first four months, with constant influxes of migrant Wastelanders, the worker count went from over 3,000 to over 10,000. Sarah made it clear that not enough room existed to accommodate all the workers and that when the final project was finished, they would have to build residences outside of the Fort's walls. This fact, however, did not deter many.

An interesting situation occurred on the second month of construction. So interesting that Daniel and Elder Lyons were called directly to the sight. Daniel arrived to be greeted by over 500 armed men in green uniforms and slacks. Their commander, Colonel Arthur Hayes, came to offer his services to what he referred to as 'The Republic.' Upon further analysis, he had marched his 1st Regiment of United States Volunteers from Kentucky to Washington D.C. upon hearing that the capital was to be rebuilt. Colonel Hayes, as Daniel would say in his later years of life, was "one of the most ardent American patriots I've ever met in my life." Their sharp green uniforms with shiny brass buttons, green slacks, grey helmets, and assorted rifles were, as Colonel Hayes put it, "complements of the Fort Knox arsenal in the great state of Kentucky." Apparently more than one regiment of soldiers was always on guard at the Fort to ensure the gold deposits were left 'untouched by the communist Chinese.'

The arrival of Colonel Hayes's regiment was greatly chastised in private by the Brotherhood. Not only did the arrival of this armed mob create somewhat of a threat to the Brotherhood, it also caused dissention in the ranks. Daniel, however, was able to quell harsh feelings. Colonel Hayes with his sharp moustache and plump figure promised to cooperate alongside the Brotherhood. Whilst the Brotherhood took immediate charge over Ft. Washington, Colonel Hayes and his 1st Regiment would be charged with securing a strong, well cleared, and guarded foothold near the National Mint as a small band of Brotherhood scribes and robots were attempting to dig through the meters of rubble that would lead them to the, as rumors speculated, intact basement that held everything needed to print and manufacture currency. Colonel Hayes also allied himself with Reilly's Rangers from time to time, if patrols were needed to secure more areas deeper downtown. Every morning, Colonel Hayes would send a runner to the Citadel to give Daniel or Elder Lyons his report of what all went on the day before. All in all, the 1st proved to be a great asset to reconstruction.

Of all the great tasks being built, the greatest task that proved to be the quickest in building was the relationship between Daniel and Sarah. Their relationship blossomed. By the second month of construction, rumors were spreading like wildfire amongst the ranks of Knights that Paladin Lyons and Paladin Daniel were actually dating. Truthfully, none of the men minded it. Both Daniel and Sarah were adored by the Knights of the Brotherhood. To actually see them together increased good feelings between Daniel and the other Knights.

By the fourth month, the media, specifically the radio, went from local broadcasting, to nationwide broadcasting with a little help from Daniel's captured Mothership Zeta. From old documents, Brotherhood Scribes and Scholars were able to deduce how to broadcast radio frequencies nationwide. In centuries prior, satellites in space were used as a relay to broadcast radio frequencies. With a little help from the residents that Daniel served with who decided to make the ship their home, Daniel was able to use the ship's communications relay to boost GNR's frequency. Now, much to Three Dog's wonder and excitement, GNR could now be heard nationwide. Another benefit from Mothership Zeta was the fact that now open communication could be received and transmitted to cities like Chicago, Detroit, New Vegas, Santa Monica, and all other Brotherhood Outposts.

With all the technical major logistics underway, Daniel and Sarah found time to relax! Over the previous two months, Elder Lyons was hounding Daniel to propose to his daughter. This really caught Daniel off guard. Elder Lyons was really going out of his character. So, since Daniel took every Friday off to have time to himself and/or Sarah, he visited the Fort building sight to talk to an old friend he met out in the wasteland. His name was Carl, and his father, and his father's father were jewelers by trade. Daniel confided in Carl as to possibly getting a ring made for Sarah. Carl was very enthusiastic, but admitted he hadn't seen so much as an ounce of gold in fifty years. He had, however, come across diamonds. Carl had, in his travels, come across an old diamond mine. He marked the point on Daniel's Pip Boy and told him to get a chunk of diamond, and he would be able to shape it and make a ring, pending Daniel found some gold. On one of his Fridays, Daniel made the two hour trip to the mine. I was surprisingly, only inhabited by a few feral ghouls. Daniel went deep into the mine and came up with a glistening stone. As for the gold, Daniel got a wonderful idea. He went and had Carl shave a small portion of the golden butt plate of his repeater that belonged to Abraham Lincoln. With Carl's skills, one couldn't even notice that a portion of the plate was removed. Carl told Daniel to give him a day to make the ring. When Daniel came back, he was presented with a beautiful gold ring, encrusted with eight little diamonds, four on each side of a larger, more beautiful diamond. As a token of Daniel's appreciation, he secretly gave Carl one hundred dollars in new, circulated currency; a bill that gave the picture of Benjamin Franklin. Carl was very pleased.

Daniel made his way back to the Rec. Room of the Citadel and relaxed as he listened to the radio. "Hellllooooooo America! This is Three-Dog! Awooooo! Coming to you live at 5 from our capital city, Washington D.C. Listen up, Americans. I've been getting thousands of letters and radio messages calling for our very own Lone Wanderer, Daniel to be commissioned as President of the United States. Since that John Henry Eden guy went on the fritz, America needs a new leader. Now I pulled some strings in Chicago, Pittsburg, New Vegas, and San Diego. And next week, ol' Three Dog is gonna hold a grand ol' election to see if these great States really want a President. Now if my math and history is right, Daniel needs three-fourths majority. So in order to be crowned President, Daniel needs *adding machine clicks* at least five hundred thousand votes according to the population numbers I was able to uncover. Lead us and we will follow, Daniel! You've got at least four hundred letters here from New Vegas asking for you to come and visit. Voting booths are arranged for the following places…" Three Dog went on. Daniel was in shock. President? Him? Not long after, Sarah came into their office. "Haha! Daniel? Did you hear Three Dog?" Sarah came in giving Daniel a quick peck on the lips. "Bit enthusiastic. President? Do you think I could do it?" Daniel asked as Sarah sat down. "Damn right you could. Think about it, sweetheart. The only form of government exists in tribes, or the NCR. Speaking of the NCR…you got a message from the President of the NCR." Sarah said passing Daniel a note.

_To the Man they call The Lone Wanderer,_

_I hope this message find you in good health. I send this message to inform you of the situation in the Western United States. The New California Republic takes great pride in keeping the Mojave Wasteland safe and secure from any forms of intrusion. The NCR takes pride in declaring itself independent of any other form of rule, including your now revived American democracy. I cannot and will not submit to conforming to centralized rule that you encourage. As I said before, the NCR takes pride in its independence. Please do not take this personally, it's just good business. Please do patronize New Vegas when you are able._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Aaron Kimball_

_President, New California Republic_

"God, I'm already regarded as the President!" Daniel said tossing the note aside. Sarah laughed. "Well Mr. President, you're still good in my book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Renewing a Nation**

**A Fallout 3 Fanfiction**

**Quest Added: Rebuild the Nation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Fallout or its affiliates.

Summary: With his conquests of the Capital Wasteland coming to an end, the Lone Wanderer (Daniel) had decided to settle down in any way he can in his 'luxury' apartment in Megaton. He is quickly called out of retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in the mass reconstruction effort for the Wasteland. Follows a very high karma Lone Wanderer. Romance: Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons.

Description of the Lone Wanderer (Daniel): Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tan complexion. Small wave hair style.

**Note from the Author: Hello once again, noble readers. This next chapter is for you. Some female readers have asked, "Is there a Mrs. Wallace?" Well of course there is. You're her. And you're just as beautiful as the day we met. Very sorry about the delay in posting…Madam College likes to take a lot of my time.**

Chapter Six: General Election

The construction of Fort Jefferson was going along better than expected. A few days ago, the massive light system went on, illuminating the fortress in a warm light. Workers were very content with their work and housing. Sarah had taken full authority over the project, and her leadership skills were invaluable in achieving the project's goal ahead of schedule. Surprisingly enough, many of the ghoul workers opted out of the housing program following the completion of the Fort. Rumors went around that cities like New York City and Chicago were involved in civilian efforts to clear a slate for reconstruction, no doubt influenced by the works in D.C.

When asked why workers were opting out, one particular ghoul replied, "Got me some family in Chicago. They staked a claim not too far from downtown in an apartment complex. Moving there as soon as I get enough money in my pocket and this project is done."

Sarah was really enjoying her job overlooking the construction of the Fort. It kept her mind occupied and it gave her an opportunity to see Daniel every day. She herself was anxious to see what the imposed election would bring.

Daniel spent as much time as he could reading. Reading about pre-war America. The glorious days of the 1950's, the 'Roaring' 1920's, the numerous wars America was involved in. Above all, he read about politics; democracy, monarchies, autocracies, and even communism. He figured that if he was shoved into a political leader position, he would be prepared for it. But for fun, Daniel loved to read about the Presidents. He admired President Theodore Roosevelt and his ideas, especially his environmental reforms. Daniel hoped to someday reintroduce trees and other types of flora and fauna into the American wilderness.

Under extreme pressure from Three Dog, Daniel agreed to make a trip to New Vegas to address a crowd of his fans and followers. The speech would take place on the New Vegas strip, out of NCR territory where he was deemed unwelcomed. The Brotherhood of Steel, however, was nervous to send troopers to act as personal bodyguards for Daniel. Tensions between the NCR and the Brotherhood were well known all over America. Daniel asked if Sarah would accompany him not as a guard, but as a friend. She was hesitant at first; worrying that being openly near Daniel in public would cause rumors. Daniel convinced her to go with a bit of intimate contact and wooing in private. Unfortunately, Elder Lyons stood firm on not admitting any Brotherhood knights to go, fearing a violent conflict. Colonel Hayes, however, was more than happy to commit a company of troopers to act as a body guard.

The following Friday, Daniel and Sarah dressed not in their Brotherhood uniforms, but in cleaned and washed pre-war formalwear. Daniel was astonished at the sight of Sarah. She looked absolutely beautiful in her knee length, pink dress and her hair up in a bun. He took no time in informing her of her beauty.

"Wow, Sarah. You look absolutely beautiful." Daniel commented as they made their way to the waiting Vertibird.

Sarah smiled. "Isn't it every girl's dream to dress up like a princess?"

Daniel dressed the very best he could in the finest formalwear he could muster. The both of them, along with Lieutenant Price and B Company of the 1st Regiment, boarded the Vertibird around three in the morning and sped off for New Vegas. Needless to say, Daniel and Sarah dozed off until the sun rose over the plains of Kansas and eastern Colorado. Both were surprised to see that the forests of Colorado were still standing, affirming Daniel's theory that damage from the bombs faded the further west they went.

To kill time, Daniel brought along another book he was reading.

"When are you _not_ reading?" Sarah commented with a smile.

Daniel smiled and looked up from his book.

"Great question…ask me when I finish this one." Daniel said smiling back.

"Well I guess since the Scribes aren't extremely knowledgeable about the way of life before the bombs fell, I'd take the initiative and learn myself." Daniel commented.

Sarah was impressed. "That's pretty admirable of you. What are you reading this time?"

"Locomotives of the Great West." Daniel said showing her the slightly charred cover of the book.

"What's a locomotive?" She asked. As a girl she was never really given history lessons anything prior to about fifty years before her birth. Back when they lived out West..

"It's basically a train. Back in the late 1800s, they made the first transcontinental railroad. It connected East to West. If you ask me, it sounds like a great idea. If we can get the rails repaired, people can jet from East to West in a safely guarded train rather than trying to hoof it to the opposite coast." Daniel added as he squeezed Sarah's hand.

Sarah smiled. She really liked their new openness with each other. No longer did they have to hold hands behind closed doors. Wastelanders loved seeing the two together. The couple was one of the first emerging celebrities of the Wasteland. In the back of her mind, Sarah wondered once and a while if Daniel would actually ask her to marry him. Marriage was still shoved into the back of her mind, but it still managed to emerge once and a while.

Daniel on the other hand, had decided to pop the question while in New Vegas, away from the prying eyes of the Brotherhood. He wanted somewhere peaceful and quiet to ask her. He kept the ring on him at all times in a small box. He had been able to fit the box at the bottom of the shoulder holster he always kept on him. The box never seemed to get in the way of the pistol, so he kept it there.

They soon began their approach on New Vegas just as the sun met its zenith. The Vertibird landed atop the Tops Casino. The first to get out of the 'Bird was the 1st soldiers. They quickly established a perimeter. Just as Daniel exited the Vertibird with Sarah, he eyed one of the snipers sent along with them, making sure he was getting a good view of the perimeter. Trial and error in the Wasteland had taught him just so.

They both exited the chopper and were flanked by escorts as they met a man in sunglasses, a fedora, and a pinstriped suit.

"Mr. Warner, welcome to New Vegas and the Tops Casino. My name is Harold. I'll be helping you during your time here in New Vegas." The man said gesturing them to the elevator that was situated on the roof.

Sarah shook her head. 'Did he just say, Mr. Warner?'

"Daniel?" She said in a hushed voice.

"I'll tell you later." Daniel replied knowing what she was going to ask.

They were lead to the Presidential Suite of the Tops Casino complete with a pool table, bar, shower, and bedroom. Quite simply, the suite was grandiloquent.

"The time is half past 10, Mr. Warner. You are scheduled to give your speech here on one of our balconies at 2 PM sharp." Harold said and left the young couple alone in the suite.

"Warner is my actual last name, Sarah. I've kept it somewhat secret until now just because everyone knew that my father's last name was Warner. To have people associate my last name with my father would have caused more harm to me than what had come to pass. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but it was for the best." He explained looking out the window into the busy streets of the Strip.

Sarah raised her hands in front of her chest. "Oh, no Daniel. I was merely curious as to why you didn't tell anyone. Daniel Warner…has a nice ring to it." She said sitting down on the recently refurbished sofa.

"So does Sarah Warner." Daniel mumbled.

"What was that, Daniel?" Sarah asked genuinely curious.

Daniel turned around to face her.

"Nothing. Um…why don't you go down to the casino floor," Daniel said walking up directly to her to the point that both of their chests were touching. "and play some slots." Daniel said and kissed her. As he kissed her, he grasped her hand and placed a small, pocket-sized revolver into her hand and ended the kiss as he closed her hand around the gun.

No words were exchanged. Sarah simply smiled and walked into the elevator.

Two o' clock ticked home.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is with great pleasure that I and the Tops Casino present the candidate for President of the United States, Daniel Warner!" announced the checker-suit clad owner of the Tops Casino.

Roars of applause and cheers rang out as Daniel, quite nervously, took a mighty three steps out onto the balcony, revealing himself to all. He simply smiled and waved, a skill he learned from one of the numerous books he read on politicians.

The crowd seemed to quiet down and Daniel knew it was time to make his speech. He approached the microphone to address the people of the Mojave Wasteland for the first time.

"My friends, fellow Wastelanders, and American citizens. It is with great pride and pleasure that I make this trip to visit all of you this week. The area in which you reside is only a place I had up until recently read in books. You truly live in a remarkable place. To be quite honest, a much more preserved place in a nation once ravaged by war, and nuclear degradation. I'm sure you've all heard of me. The reestablished media takes great pride in presenting me as 'larger than life.' But let me assure each and every one of you that I am no different than you are. I endure the hardships just as you do. I know what it's like to drink from a puddle of muddy, irradiated water. I know what it's like to feast off the mutated creatures of this earth. I know what it's like to see the one's you love perish. Many people encouraged me to run for the office of President…and I was reluctant to do so. But then I realized that unification and reconstruction are two extremely powerful things. A unified America through trade and cooperation, and the unification of this great nation can ease the burdens we face every day. Reconstruction takes the pain out of the burdens you face. For once you have reconstructed that which is broken, you can no longer trip over it every day. I run for this office not for personal gain. I run for office because I want my children to have a better life than I did. I want them to look at the world we live in and marvel in the modern age we reside in. I run for the office of President of the United States. If you do not wish a president at this time, simply please do not vote. I will not take office if the ballots fail to reach a specified number. Lets us join hands in bonds of brotherhood and take up the hammer and pickaxe. Do this!...and we will be a country once again." Daniel finished with beads of sweat forming on his brow.

The crowd roared once again to life and cheered him.

All Daniel could do was smile.


End file.
